Ordinarily, this type of hinge device has a base (hinge device base), a body part removably connected to this base, and an attachment member rotatably connected to a tip end part of the body part (for example, see patent document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3198417). The base is attached to a frame, and the attachment member is attached to a door. In this manner, the door is rotatably supported to the frame via the hinge device.
Furthermore, the hinge device of patent document 1 is provided with a position adjusting mechanism for adjusting the position of the door with respect to the frame in three directions by adjusting the position of the body part with respect to the base in three directions, namely the front and back direction, the right and left direction, and the vertical direction. More specifically, the base described by patent document 1 includes a base plate and a middle member, and the body part is connected to the middle member so as to be capable of movement in two directions, namely the front and back direction and the left and right direction. A mechanism for adjusting the position in the front and back direction and configured from a spiral cam and rack, and a mechanism for adjusting the position left and right and configured from a screw are provided between the middle member and the body part. Moreover, the base plate is configured from two plate members. These two plate members are connected so as to be capable of moving up and down (height direction), and a mechanism for adjusting the position vertically and configured from a spiral cam and rack separate from the abovementioned spiral cam and rack is provided between the two plate members themselves.
A recess is formed in the front side surface of one of the plate members, and the rack of the abovementioned vertical position adjusting mechanism is formed at the bottom face of this recess. The spiral cam of the vertical position adjusting mechanism is arranged in this recess, and engages with the rack, and a portion of the spiral cam protrudes more than an edge of one side of the abovementioned one plate member. A cylindrical retaining body is provided at the front side surface of the spiral cam so as to project, and a cross-shaped groove in which a Phillips-head screwdriver can be inserted is formed in the front side surface of the cylindrical retaining body. Moreover, a circular opening in which the cylindrical retaining body is rotatably inserted is formed in the other plate member. Furthermore, projection bodies having an L-shape profile are integrally formed respectively in both edges of the other plate member, and these projection bodies slidably catch on both edges of the one plate member. Accordingly, the two plate members fit together by mutually sliding, but at this time, the other plate member catches on the protrusion portion of the spiral cam and cylindrical retaining body. Therefore, the hinge device of patent document 1 is not easy to machine and manufacture.